In recent years, many people prefer a hairstyle formed by braiding hair (particularly dreadlocks) along with diversification of fashion.
Dreadlocks can be classified into many types, and formed by various methods. A skilled hairdresser normally forms dreadlocks by braiding hair by hand work. It takes time to complete dreadlocks. For example, the hair is braided, and the surrounding hair is wound around the braided hair. The hair is bundled by melting the surface of the hair on a fire, and formed into a cylindrical shape by further braiding and twisting the hair. These operations are performed one by one by hand work.
Therefore, people who wear dreadlocks desire to maintain their hairstyle without collapsing as long as possible. However, dreadlocks cannot be washed by a normal method. In particular, odors, dandruff, and an itch may occur in the summertime if washing is insufficient. This makes it difficult to maintain dreadlocks for a long time. On the other hand, the hairstyle may be collapsed if it is washed forcibly.
Patent Document 1 discloses a hair washing apparatus that includes a storage tank, a gas-dissolved water production means, and a microbubble generator including a bubble-generating nozzle. Patent Document 2 discloses a hair washing method that utilizes a hair washing apparatus that includes a discharge section that discharges a washing agent into a washing cap that covers a head, and a recovery section that recovers the washing agent discharged from the washing cap, wherein the washing agent recovered by the recovery section is discharged from the discharge section, mixed with microbubbles, and circulated. Patent Document 3 discloses a microbubble washing method that washes a human body or an animal using a washing agent that includes a microbubble washing composition containing a protease and a lipase, and microbubbles.